


Wanna lick you (Pour some sugar on me in the name of love!)

by Perfect_Illusion



Series: ~ Stanlonbrough ~ [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Black skin worshipping, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Idk Bill just loves his boys okay, Kinda?, Kink, M/M, Mentions of OCD, Multi, Polyamory, Pouring chocolate on skin, Rimming, a bit hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion
Summary: Bill is crazy about Mike's gorgeous chocolate skin. He just has to tell him and not sound creepy.OrBill and Mike work out their kinks and Stan is madly in love.(Modern setting, all of them are in their twenties).





	Wanna lick you (Pour some sugar on me in the name of love!)

Bill was never a crazy kink person — sure, there were some non-general things he was willing to try with his boyfriends, but none of them were into something super weird, really. A year and a half of living together definitely showed them that sex life between three people could be pretty intense even without diving into odd stuff. But then _this_ happened.

They were sitting on the couch together in their light sunny living room, just Bill and Mike, relaxing and enjoying each other's presence, while Stan was at the kitchen filling up some papers for his classes. Bill threw a look at his boyfriend (accidentally, yeah), which resulted in him paying zero attention to the book he'd been reading. Mike looked like a literal angel as always. His eyes were sparkling with laughter (he was watching something funny on his phone), his perfect rose-petal lips stretched in a lovely smile, the beam of sunlight making his skin shine. Bill really didn't know what happened to his brain in that moment, he just completely lost control of himself, and said the weirdest thing ever.

"Wanna lick you," he gasped absolutely out of nowhere.

"Hm?" Mike took his eyes off of his phone, looking at Bill confused.

"I-I," Bill was at the loss of words, not knowing why he said what he said, while Mike was slowly processing that.

"You wanna... what?" asked Mike, widening his deep brown eyes.

And Bill was so embarrassed that decided his best course of action was to run away.

"G-gotta huh-help Stanley," he murmured before jumping off of the couch and running to the kitchen to escape whatever the consequences of this awkward conversation could be.

"Bill!", his boyfriend yelled still absolutely confused, but Bill was already closing the kitchen door behind himself and sitting down beside Stan, cheeks flushed and eyes wandering from one spot to another.

Stanley didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and all he could do was shrug and place a soft kiss into Stan's curls.

"Te-te-tell me 'bout wha-whatcha doing", Bill demanded, pretending to be extremely interested in the numbers on the papers. Stan played along and pretended he wasn't aware of the fact that Bill couldn't even properly count to five.

× × × × ×

"Ahh, please, Bill, just-- just move!", a high-pitched moan escaped Mike's bitten lips as he was trying his best not to simply fuck Bill's fist himself.

He was half-sitting naked on the edge of their bed with Bill placed comfortably between his spreaded legs who was making him crumple the sheets and whine desperaty for Bill's fist wrapped lightly around his dick, slowly moving up and down in gentle strokes, barely touching him. It was _not enough_, but Bill told him to stay completely still, otherwise he wouldn't give him what he needed. It took Mike's full concentration to try not to thrust into his hand.

"I told you n-not to move, love", Bill whispered teasingly, lightly rubbing the head with his thumb in circles, making Mike literally cry out loud. "Keep your hips still".

Mike groaned as he closed his eyes. Maybe it would be easier if he couldn't see Bill's gorgeous hand wrapped around him. His pretty fingers, and calluses, and the contrast of his skin tone with Mike's — it felt overwhelming.

"Please, honey, please, touch me", he begged, panting, chest moving up and down as Bill formed the firm grip and started jerking him off with lovely steady movements. Mike tasted blood because of how hard he was biting on his lip.

"Hold still", repeated Bill, pressing in all the right spots and tracing the veins of his cock with the tips of his fingers.

It took him one more minute of Bill's sweet torture to come, sticky white streaks covering his stomach and chest. Bill kept stroking him even though Mike was too sensitive at that point.

He opened his eyes to see a strange expression on Bill's face, who was staring at his cum slowly running down as he sat straight.

"What's up, Billy-bee?", he wheezed in question.

Bill didn't answer. He just _stared_, and then he wiped some of Mike's cum with his fingers almost shyly, grabbed himself through the pants and just _came_.

Mike looked in shock as his boyfriend was trembling in pleasure between his spreaded legs. In a few seconds he pulled Bill up on the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked with a happy soft smile, still panting after his own orgasm.

Bill shrugged awkwardly, keeping silence.

"You'll tell me all about it later, yeah? Deal?" Mike asked, pulling him up for a deep kiss. Bill barely responded, the glazed look of his eyes told Mike he wasn't up for a talk yet. "Shower first", he decided, looking at his own sticky skin and the stain coming through Bill's pants, and pulled them both into the bathroom.

× × × × ×

If Bill had to choose one thing he loved the most about living with his boyfriends, if would definitely be nice calm Sunday mornings filled with lazy happy smiles, sleepiness and doing routine stuff together. Mike adored cooking, especially baking and making breakfast for all of them, and Stan was always ready to participate.

Bill was woken up by the smell of pancakes, feeling a bit lonely in their huge bed without his loves curled up on both sides of him. He spreaded his arms, still feeling their warmth on the sheets. The happy laughter from the kitchen made him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

He got up, went to the bathroom and then headed straight to the kitchen as queitly as he could, stopping at the doorway. Bill was a tragedy at the kitchen, meaning he definitely wasn't up for much help, so he just looked at his boyfriends who were making a total mess. Stan was mixing the ingredients in a large bowl with Mike's help, who was standing behind him with his arms on top of Stan's. Maybe one of Mike's hands was sneaking under Stan's shirt from time to time (it actually belonged to Bill, and that made him feel the butterflies in his stomach) as they were leaning onto each other, Mike's naked shoulders pressing into him. Stan's hair was covered in flour, and Mike blew on it, making a little white cloud appear around his head, which looked like a halo in the sunlight surrounding them. Bill felt so in love that it was literally painful.

It was a few more minutes of them snuggling and cooking till Mike finally noticed him, grining and letting go of Stan to get to the doorway and press such a sweet chaste kiss to his lips that Bill almost cried. He took his hand and pulled him to the center of their work.

"Morning, Billy-bee", he cooed, handling him over a scoop.

"S-such a perfect morning", Bill's hand wrapped around the handle when Stanley silently kissed his forehead and pushed the bowl towards him.

"What do I do with that?" he asked. Stan's eyes were shining as he smiled. Bill had no idea how he was able to find someone so incredibly pretty.

"Scoop some up and pour it onto the pan", guided Stanley. "We've already made some."

Bill did what he was told, pouring the mixture on the pan while Mike was making coffee.

"Added blueberries?", he looked down at the slightly purple mass spreading on the griddle. He adored berries.

"Of course we did", grinned Stan. Bill tried his best to keep a cool face. "Wait a minute and then turn over."

He did just that, and probably didn't wait long enough, because he messed up two of the pancakes, crumpling them. Stan laughed at that, took over his scoop and pushed him away from the stove.

"Go get us some honey, you helpless fool", he chided quietly, adorable wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.

And oh, Bill did have a sweet tooth. While his boys were going fine keeping their sugar levels in place, Bill needed a ton at the morning just to have a good day later, otherwise he felt sad and awful and his head wasn't working. The amount of sweets they had to keep at home for Bill's happiness was insane.

Bill stepped to the shelves, found a honey jar and turned around to see Mike watering his beloved plants on the windowsill. And the view made him froze. Mike's naked dark skin was shining in the sunlight from the spreaded curtains. The weirdest thought crossed his mind again. _Chocolate is supposed to melt under the sun._ It made him wonder if Mike's skin tasted as good as his favorite milk chocolate. Maybe if he could mix it with honey...

"Hey!" Stan snapped his fingers near Bill's face, making him flinch. "I know, Mikey is hot as fuck, okay? But we have to eat", he teased, putting the bowl with the pancakes on the table and taking the honey jar from Bill's hands. Bill shoved his thoughts down and playfully bit Stan's ear, catching Mike's soft flattered smile. They all sat down and intermingled their legs under the table. He loved mornings.

× × × × ×

"You two gotta fucking talk!" that's how Stan rushed into their bedroom. It's been two weeks of Bill having all these _thoughts_ and _fantasies_ and desperate trying to keep it to himself. Apparently, even Stan had a limit of patience.

Because how could Bill keep a secret in a home where one of his lovers noticed every little detail, and another one was super good at sensing his emotions?

Through these whole two weeks Stan gave him _that look_ every time he suddenly started freezing while staring at Mike or got all restless when they were mentioning particular things. Stan always knew everything even before Bill could form his own thoughts and spit them out through his stutter. Maybe that's why Stan was so good with numbers.

Mike, in his turn, began feeling Bill's eyes constantly following him, as if he really wanted to share something with him but didn't even know what it was. It made Mike feel a bit nervous too.

Stan was there to fix a problem even before it occurred, as always.

"Hello to you too," drawled Mike in surprise. Looked like Stan had just returned home from his college classes, but he was more up to dealing with their shit instead of sweet greetings.

"Shut up, Michael", Stan threw his backpack on the floor and got up on the bed next to equally startled Bill, eyes glowing and determination written across his face. "Billy's the one talking today", he straddled Bill's lap and closed his laptop, ignoring two pairs of widened eyes. Mike decided not to move from his place on the windowsill.

"I'm done with all this tension. Just open your pretty mouth, baby, and say out loud whatever it is living in your perfect head," Stan demanded, letting Bill drab his waist and noticing how pink his cheeks were getting.

"Don't go full 'Eddie Kaspbrak' on him, bird", Mike giggled. "Take it easy, whatever it is he's gonna say it soon anyway. Can't keep anything from us", he grinned, finding a more comfortable position to look at his very determined boyfriend pinning their very caught boyfriend to their bed.

"I- I d-don't know what I huh-have to say", Bill murmured, really wanting to escape this situation, but he knew he couldn't keep running away forever.

The sudden silence felt very wrong and weird, and he didn't know how to change it.

It took him about half a minute to get his thoughts at least a bit straight. His boys were waiting, Stan's hand rubbing his head soothingly. Actually, it was not true, Stan didn't have a patience limit, he was always ready to give his boyfriends all the time in the world and stand beside them throughout it. Bill just needed a push, and Stan was ready to take this role.

"Okay, uuh- I'm, uh, I've been having some thoughts. Sexual thoughs. Weird ones. And, um-", he looked at Stan in despair, at loss of words, and gripped his sides tighter, finishing the blast of speech at that.

Mike came to them and sat near the bed, meeting Stan's fingers in Bill's hair, gripping slightly just like he loved it.

"What is the reason for why you didn't want to tell us? You know we would never laugh or be disgusted by any idea you might have", Mike questioned, really confused. 

Bill let out a desperate hiss, avoiding looking in their eyes.

"Billy-bee," demanded Mike, tracing his cheekbone with a thumb.

"Please don't hate me after I say it," Bill babbled, nails unintentionally scratching deep into Stan's sides. "Promise you won't hate me, Mike".

"Hey. Bill", he sounded hurt and a bit sad. "I'd never, _never_ hate you. And you know that," he exchanged a worried look with Stan, caressing Bill's face. "It's just sexual fantasies, love. You just gotta say what's on your mind and we'll think it over together."

Stan gripped his hair tightly, which always helped Bill feel more tied to the moment and the place. And Bill decided to let them handle the mess his mind made. 

"I've been s-sexualizing things I should've n-n-never sexualized. It's-", he gasped, "It's- It's about you, Mikey. I just really love your skin," he stated.

"My skin?" Bill noticed how Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Please, p-please, I don't w-wuh-wanna sound rude or-or creepy, okay? I understand how h-huge this topic is. I d-don't fetishize black people. But I fetishize this particular thing about my black boyfriend. It's like I don't fetishize curly people, but s-sometimes I w-wanna cum into Stan's hair", Bill felt Mike taking his hand away from his face and let out a sob, feeling the tears filling his eyes. He caught Mike's hand with his sweaty palm. "No! Please, please, you p-p-promised you w-won't hate me," the first tears didn't even start falling yet, and Mike was already cooing around him, leaving kisses all over his face.

"I don't, baby, I love you, I love you so much, I'm happy that you told me", Mike kissed away his tears, rubbing his chest gently. He let Bill take a pause and just breathe. "Tell me more about it. What do you wanna do with my skin?"

"I- I think about sweets all the time, okay? It's just that you're _chocolate_, and chocolate is so f-fucking tasty. I guess you would taste like it if I could-.. if I could p-pour some on you", he breathed out, closing his eyes and finally shutting up for good.

"That's it, Billy-bee? That's all you've been stressed out about?" asked Mike, followed with a nod. "Look at me", he raised Bill's chin and got up off the floor to sit on the bed with them. He grabbed Bill's wrist and did the most logical thing he could — put Bill's hand between his legs, slightly laughing at Bill's widening eyes as he felt how hard Mike was.

"Yep," he grinned, "You definitely have my permission to lick chocolate off of my body. And I don't find it rude, or rasist, or creepy or whatever's been floating in your mind". Bill swallowed loudly and smiled with so much joy and relief that Mike almost choked. It all felt so good. He was holding one hand on Mike's boner and another one on Stan's waist. The feeling Stan brought by topping him was exactly what he needed, made it all feel so right. Something opposite to how it usually was, it felt nice. He looked at Stan nervously, quickly relaxing after seeing his happy smug smile.

"I didn't want to tell you because of your OCD, thought it might trigger it", Bill whispered and let Stan's lips brush against his temple.

"No, babe. As long as you aren't pouring anything on me or come into my hair, I'll be fine", he giggled, kissing Bill softly again and again. "I definitely won't be watching while you two go all sticky-kinky, but I'd be happy to hear some sounds from the other room." 

Bill sniffed as Mike asked, "Do you wanna try it today or..?" He shook his head, finally looking in Mike's eyes.

"No. Anyway, we gotta b-buy some s-stuff for that and figure out how to.. m-melt it," he finished shyly.

"It's on me, Billy-bee, don't you dare going near the kitchen. White, milk or dark?" asked Mike, nibbling his ear.

Bill bit his lips, and Stan answered instead. "Milk, like you", he turned his corpus to Mike without getting off of Bill's hips and slowly tried to take off his shirt, getting Mike to cooperate gladly. "Isn't it what you want, Billy? Milk chocolate?" Stan covered Mike's chest with his hands rubbing slowly, feeling Bill's instant interest under his thighs.

"Y-y-yes", Bill wasn't able to take his eyes off of Stan's long and pretty fingers kneading Mike's breasts. They all were in fine shape, but Mike.. oh, Mike was getting a _body_ the older he got. It made Bill shiver.

Stan made Mike straddle Bill over his stomach, embraced him from the back and wasn't taking his hands away from Mike's chest until Bill came just from the view and thrusting into Stan' ass through their clothes. Mike and Stan found it enough too.

× × × × ×

It had been just two days after their conversation when Bill came home from his early morning classes having no plans for the day. He actually thought that he was going to spend the whole day reading some stuff for his college, and then work on his novel draft. Fortunately, the universe got something more in plans for him.

He opened the front door thinking that his boys were out. Stan was supposed to be at his guitar classes he'd recently taken, and Mike definitely was getting ready for a long-ass college day that morning.

Bill smelled it even without the need to look — the scent so pleasant and sweet, his mouth got wet instantly. _Chocolate._Their whole apartment smelled like chocolate, which meant someone was home and melting it. Either for baking purposes or for... His heart started beating erratically. But the next second he smelled the strong odor of muffins. He tried to stop himself from getting sad.

Bill didn't hear a thing, so he just yelled "Guys? I'm home!", heading to the kitchen where he found no one. But there was a big tray of muffins, some with white flakes and some with pink bits inside, and a note written on a torn-out notebook page.

_"Boys, _

_I've had a gap between my classes today so I figured it'd be nice to come home and make something sweet for you._

_Half are with raspberry, half with coconut._

_Hope you're having a great day 💕_

_P.S.: There is a bowl on the counter wrapped in foil — it's for you, Billy-bee. You've got a choice. Either pour it on the muffins or wait till the evening and pour it on my ass ;)_

_Love, Mike xx"_

Bill's heart skipped a couple of beats. First of all, he suddenly felt so warm and _loved_, that it almost made him tear up. Just how much Mike _cared_ about them — oh, it meant _so much_.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell, washed his hands and carefully unwrapped the foil to find melted chocolate in the grey marble bowl that was around the size of a soccer ball. He couldn't guess how much chocolate it must have contained, but it was definitely a lot.

Mike really wanted to try it. Bill licked his lips nervously and traced the rim of the bowl with his finger, wiping up some sweet liquid. _On my ass_, it stoke him. Mike wanted to let him really taste it. Bill shivered, rubbing his suddenly sweaty palms.

Mike knew exactly how obsessed he was with it. There were days when Bill could eat them out for what felt like ages, not being able to talk the next day because of how sore his jaw was, but it always made him so happy. It was a blessing that his boyfriends liked his tongue as much as he loved seeing them completely wrecked under him.

He wrapped it back up and looked at the muffins that smelled like heaven. Mike knew how much Bill's inner sweet-tooth self would want to cover it all with this melted treasure. But if he couldn't have both, he was able to set up his priorities and gladly play by Mike's rules. He could easily wait till the evening if it meant his dreams becoming reality. Bill took one of the raspberry muffins and headed to the living room, curling up on the couch with a book.

× × × × ×

He woke up because he felt a little warmer than in his sleep and opened his eyes to see Stan putting a mug on the coffee table.

"Hey, babe," crooned Stan. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" whispered Bill, pulling off a blanket that definitely wasn't there when he fall asleep on the couch after hours of reading.

"Around six", Stan answered, getting down on the armchair and pulling his knees up.

"Ugh, I'd slept for three hours", murmured Bill, sitting up and stretching. "Th-thanks for the blanket", he added, eyes fogged and a grateful smile on his lips.

Stan took the mug into his hands, letting steam touch his face. Bill couldn't take his eyes off of him. Stan's white sweater looked perfect with this mug to complete the look. Bill remembered choosing it as a gift for him, knowing his boy would instantly fall in love with a gzhel pattern, blue birds and flowers covering the surface. He smiled softly to his thoughts. Stan was their bird. Looking so delicate, so fragile, but with so much strength that's difficult to notice at first. He got up from the couch and stopped at the armchair, looking down at Stan and meeting his eyes. He gently ran his fingers through Stan's curls and placed a kiss to the edge of his lips.

"I love you, bird", he declared quietly. He caressed Stan's cheek with the other hand, and the boy leaned to the touch.

"I know", said Stan, closing his eyes. "I know it, Bill", he kissed his wrist and let himself drown in this perfect silence.

After a number of sips from the mug and soft kisses to his forehead, Stan looked up and smiled.

"Bring me a muffin, please", he asked knowingly. Bill laughed quietly and let go of his face, heading to the kitchen and picking up a couple of coconut ones for Stan and a raspberry one for himself, making tea and heading back, placing a saucer and a mug on the coffee table.

"Thanks", his boyfriend whispered. "Would you bring me some chocolate?" Stan teased. Bill knew he didn't like mixing coconut with anything else.

"How would I p-prove Mikey I didn't eat any? I won't get the treat tonight", he giggled, finding his place on the couch and burying back into the blanket. Stan's laughing eyes were the answer.

Bill noticed Stan's guitar leaned against the armchair. "Play for me", he asked softly. And Stan did just that, opening the case and letting his fingers flutter over the strings, creating a random melody. Bill was looking at his boyfriend, admiring what he saw, till his mind started slipping away back into haze of dreams.

× × × × ×

The next time Bill opened his eyes, the person standing over him was Mike, who was wearing nothing but a towel on his hips, skin wet and shining just as bright as his kind eyes. He felt water on his cheeks. Mike must've been stroking his face with wet hands until he woke up.

"Mikey!", he murmured excitedly, pulling him closer and kissing his torso softly. "Wet", he concluded.

"Hi, love", crooned Mike. "Time to get up, it's 9pm. I've just took a shower."

Bill stretched lazily, noticing that the armchair was empty. "W-where's Stanley?"

"Kitchen", he played with Bill's hair and pulled on it lightly. "By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah? What's that?" wondered Bill.

"Did you like my muffins?" Mike's eyes found his and something about this look made Bill feel goosebumps.

"I did", he nodded. "I d-definitely did. Ap-parantely they t-taste very good even w-without chocolate on them".

"Oh, yeah?" Mike tightened the grip in his hair, making Bill open his neck and watching his Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously. "You've been good for me, Bill? Did how I said?"

"Y-yeah," he breathed out, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"You've got ten minutes to take a shower and brush your teeth. Take that sweet bowl with you. You'll find me in the bedroom," Mike kissed his cheek and with that he was gone, leaving Bill alone with his feelings.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth so eagerly that it made him think of Eddie. He decided not to put on anything but a pair of boxers, and headed to the kitchen, where he found Stan watching something on his phone. Bill took the bowl, getting the laughing look from Stan, and headed to the bedroom, hearing "Have fun!" yelled at his back in a voice so naughty, that it made him turn around and come back to Stan, who gave him a confused look. He put the bowl down, straddled Stan's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, rubbing his ass on Stan's crotch through his pants. He was enjoying the coconut taste of Stan's lips, licking and sucking, till they both got hard. 

"What was that?" Stan panted, his hands clutched to Bill's ass.

"You're next", Bill bit his chin wetly and let his fingers slip under Stan's sweater. "You're the next one to t-tell us some kinks you've got in your head. I know you've g-got enough."

He circled Stan's hips a couple more times, looking into his eyes with promise, and got up, taking the bowl with him and rushing towards the bedroom, leaving Stan hard and trying to catch his breath.

Apparently, he was gone for too long, so Mike decided to start without him. Bill almost choked from the view — his boyfriend was sprawled on their white sheets, stroking himself lazily and playing with his nipples.

"I almost decided that you left me," grinned Mike, biting his lips and slightly thrusting into his own fist.

"Stanny was being a brat, I h-had to give him a little lesson", Bill got up on the bed between Mike's legs, placing the bowl on a bedside table. He kissed Mike's lips and began gently brushing his thighs.

"Oh yeah, you taste like coconut", laughed Mike, catching his spare hand and twisting their fingers. Bill kissed his hand, enjoying his smell, and waited, thinking over his further words.

"I'm gonna p-put a ring on your finger someday, you kn-now that?" Bill whispered, licking a strip across the line where it would be placed. He saw Mike's eyes becoming glassy and shiny. He didn't answer, just lifted up his hips and sniffed.

Bill's hand traced his pelvis bones, went down to his groin, rubbing soft skin, and combed through pubic hair, not touching his dick just yet. Mike's breathing hitched as he tried to push himself into Bill's touch. Bill leaned down to suck on his nipple, circling it with his tongue, playing with it.

Bill spit onto his hand and gently cupped his balls, thumbing the seam. "Breathe", he huffed, noticing Mike's widened eyes, and let go of his hand to take off his own boxers and trace his ribs with his fingers.

"I like it s-so much, the way m-my hands look on your skin", he admitted. "S-such a beautiful contrast".

"Yeah? Do you like my skin, Billy? Do you like that I'm chocolate?" Mike tucked his auburn hair behind his ear.

"Y-yeah", he sniffed. "It l-looks so sparkly in s-sunlight, has such a warm brown hue. The way it looks during f-fall while you're surrounded by y-yellow leaves everywhere, and the skies are grey, or when there is snow around us... I draw it sometimes," he finished, marking Mike's neck. His hand left Mike's balls and finally stroke his full length. "S-Stan is lighter than me, I like seeing his body against yours even m-more than mine".

Mike closed his eyes and grabbed Bill's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Continue", he demanded.

"W-when I was a kid, I always d-drew Bev's portraits, f-focusing on her hair. B-bright orange p-pencil was my favorite. And then you came, and s-suddenly I bought a thousand hues of b-b-brown to picture your skin under different light", he slid down, licking a big strip on Mike's cock with the flat tongue. He took the head into his mouth, slowly sucking on it. "You're sweet", Bill licked off a bead of pre-come and kissed his slit, making Mike shiver. "Taste s-so good".

"You can make me taste better", insisted Mike. Bill knew he was fighting the urge to stuff his mouth full with his dick. He knew how red his lips could get in the process.

"When I saw s-sunlight falling on you a f-few weeks ago, this th-thought came and w-wouldn't go away", Bill got up and took their magic bowl, peeling of the foil and taking it into his hands. Mike looked at him with despair, big, and hard, and dark, and _beautiful_. "I thought that you shouldn't stand under the sun for too long, because chocolate has the tendency to melt."

He tilted the bowl just enough to let a spout run down on Mike's chest, making him gasp for air. Bill placed his finger right in the middle of the little puddle. It was still a bit warm, the foil really was a great heat savior. It's color was just a little darker that Mike's skin. He barely touched it with his tongue just to try, looking at Mike's reaction, who bit his lip and thrusted into the air. Bill smiled and licked it all off, then dipped his fingers into the liquid inside of the bowl and brushed it over Mike's nipple, licking it right away.

He tilted the bowl once again, pouring a strip through his stomach and onto his thighs. "Billy, please", Mike whined, gripping their already stained sheets.

"You l-look so gorgeous, sweet boy", Bill put both of his palms onto Mike's thighs, spreading the liquid all over his legs. "Look at yourself", he said, voice raspy and cracking, "_You're melting under me._"

Mike panted as Bill licked his dick from top to the bottom, feeling short nails dug into his thighs. Bill finally took some more and spreaded it all over his length, swallowing him down to the back wall of his throat. Mike literally chocked, flipping away his hair that was falling on his face. "Sweet-tooth", he teased, noticing that Bill's whole chest was already dirty.

Bill hummed affirmatively around his cock, rubbing his nipples and thrusting into his leg. Mike had almost forgot about Bill's own dick, red and leaking, head pushing into his belly. He gripped Bill's hair to take his mouth away from his favorite sweet, sat straight and took Bill into his hand, using chocolate as lubricant. Bill felt himself on the edge of crying, it all was really overwhelmeing.

Mike turned around, placing himself on his knees and elbows, and sent a naughty smile to Bill, showing off his gorgeous ass. Bill swallowed hard, spreading his cheeks, and just went for it, hearing Mike's muffled sniffs as a response. His teased the hole, circling it for some time, and started entering slowly, letting it open around his tongue, burying his face into Mike's ass. His fingers fluttered around Mike's balls, dark and _pretty_, and squizzed them lightly. The tight muscles started to open slowly, letting him thrust in an out faster.

"Please, Billy," Mike cried, "Please, I wanna taste good for you". Bill took the bowl and patted his ass. Mike looked so perfect with his swollen lips and curled toes, looking wrecked, and dirty, and dripping.

"Y-you already do, baby", he assured and poured a load onto his crack, making Mike let out a sob, and quickly licking on it, letting some stream down over Mike's thighs. He fucked him with his tongue, pushing chocolate inside, and then kissing the hole chastely. It was probably the most intimate and the dirtiest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"_My chocolate boy_", he praised, noticing that Mike started shivering.

"Come on my hole, Bill", he whispered, clenching into the sheets. "Please, please, please, come on my hole", he begged. Bill noticed tears in his eyes, and it made the butterflies dance in his stomach. Mike really felt good spreaded under him, covered with sweat and chocolate.

It took him just a couple of movements to explode, covering Mike's hole with his warm sperm. He instantly pushed a finger inside, mixing it with chocolate as he praised Mike for how beautiful he looked, and then went down and licked it.

Mike came right away the second he felt the finger and the tongue inside, without even touching himself. Bill barely caught him into his arms, Mike's knees got too weak. He kissed Mike with open mouth, sharing the taste, and buried his nose into Mike's short hair.

They layed like this just embracing each other for some time, till Bill smiled and screamed "Stanley! Come here".

Before the door opened, Stan yelled back "What exactly am I gonna see when I come in?".

Bill chuckled in response. "Sweet and sweat", he summarized, nudging Mike's temple with his nose.

Stan peeked inside and then came in completely, staring at the most disgusting and for some reason hot mess his lovers made on their bed, smile spreading on his lips against his will. Mike stretched his arms to him, getting a horrified look.

"Don't you dare. You both take yourself into the shower, right now. And changing the sheets is your obligation", Stan pointed out, opening the window to let in some cool air and taking the bowl away, licking his suddenly sticky fingers. "Mm. It does taste good".

Bill giggled into Mike's neck, licked behind his ear, then gave him a hand to help with getting out of the bed and pushed him into the bathroom.

"You should share more of your kinks with us", Mike concluded. "Thanks Lord for making me black, 'cause that was hot, Denbrough".

Bill laughed so hard that he slipped on the floor. He was gonna fucking marry them.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted my draft twice, omg. Sorry, hope no one noticed this.  
___  
If no one creates content — create it yourself ✅  
It feels like there are three and a half people sipping tea at the bottom of this pit, me being the half. I love my three people.  
Please, leave your comments, I really wanna know if you liked it.  
I'm not native in English, so don't go too harsh on me, cuties.  
Tumblr: inlovewithlou 💕 (COME CHAT)


End file.
